Our Love and War x
by Prettygalrox.x
Summary: Daniel Loves Luce and Luce Loves Daniel...However it is not always perfect in love and it does tend to hurt.x  but it just goes to show that their love is just and no one can change that.   set in torment.x plweese read nd review..x lots of love..x


The sun shone above Luces head, adding silver to her edgy black hair and making the sand around her glitter. The sun also spread its rays on the vast sea in front of her. The choppy waves hitting each other like they were fighting; crashing over each other angrily.

Luce sighed a heavy sigh. She sat crossed leg on the sandy beach, aimlessly picking up a handful of sand then pouring it out of hand again.

She was waiting. Waiting for him to show up. Waiting for him to take her up in his arm and hold her tightly. Waiting to feel his soft urgent lips against her hungry ones.

Her boredom grew as seconds then minutes went by.

She sighed again and lifted her head up slowly, moving it around so she can get the creak out.

Just then, her eyes focused on a figure that was starring at her. The figure was dark due to it standing in front of the sun, making it impossible to see the features of the figure but the darkened velvet wings behind him was there. Visible despite the glaring sun.

The figure. She could recognise it anywhere.

Jumping up, she ran to him. An invisible cord pulling her towards him.

He stood with his arms open, anticipating her. Waiting for her to leap in to them. She finally made it. To the sanctuary, she'll kill for. His arms.

She felt them wrap around her. Holding her as if he'll never let go.

"Luce." He said. His musical voice sending shiver down her body. She loved the way he says her name. She longed for him to say it again, but instead he pushed her way a little, held her by the shoulder only to pull her into a long desperate kiss.

She draped her arms around his neck.

As their kiss became intense, her knees became weak. Sensing that, he stopped and rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you," she murmured. They looked into each other's eyes. Luce could see the violet flecks in Daniel's grey eyes.

His answer was a soft but firm kiss on her lips; he

Whispered, "I love you,"

He took hold of her hand and both of them strolled along the stretch of sand, just below the cliff where shoreline was.

Luce should have been in class now but she didn't care and, obviously, Francesca and Steven should know, so she relaxed her head against Daniel's shoulder.

They chatted aimlessly about her progress at shoreline, whether she enjoyed the lessons or not. But Luce really didn't want to talk about that, instead she wanted to fling her arms around his neck and lay a big fat one on his lips. Even though, she prevented herself from doing so.

The conversation was just as normal, but it soon changed course as Daniel bought up her forbidden wondering of the woods.

"Luce, how many times must I tell you, it is dangerous," he nagged her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. They both stopped walking. They stood facing each other.

She was begin to feel the symptom of her red hot anger growing, just like last time and, just like last time, Daniel and Luce fought with each other.

"But it's not fair," she whined. "Daniel, look, I know I have to stay away from the outcast and Sophia's people, but cut me some slack here, you've gone away to do whatever you need do, something that you can't even trust me with, and you've literally got me trapped in shoreline, not that I mind it there but you got to let me have some fun," she stopped and caught her breath.

"And you think wondering into those woods are fun," of course, Luce hasn't mentioned to Daniel about her mission there, about her visits to the Announcers. She can't tell him that. She shook her head.

"What I meant was, Daniel you have to trust me. You think I'll get myself in danger, but I can, you know, look out for myself. Also, you have to start trusting me with your secrets. It's not fair and you know it. " she stared him, willing him to give up and let her in, to let her break through his wall.

Daniel sighed and looked at his watch and back up at the cliff top. You couldn't make out the school building because a thick layer of cloud started to roll in and the sun started to disappear. Big dark clouds hovered around; covering the sun that not one ray could filter through.

"I have to go," he said, letting go of her hand. She looked down, "What a surprise," she mumbled under her breath, sarcastically.

He leaned to kiss her cheek, but sighed because Luce turned away her head. She heard the soft beat of his wings and when she turned to see him go, she saw his velvet wings glide smoothly through the impossible fog.

Sighing, Luce started for the steep cliff stair, up to shoreline.


End file.
